LCD displays of conventional portable computers are generally pivotally assembled on main units by a pair of hinges. While using a computer, a user must manually lift the LCD display to a position that forms an angle in relation of the main unit. Such an operation is somewhat inconvenience.
Furthermore, the hinges must be adjusted to attain an appropriate torsion in order to assure that the LCD display may maintain at a desired position and to allow the user to effortlessly lift and lower the LCD display. How to adjust the hinges to attain an appropriate torsion while assembling computers, is a major problem that needs to be resolved in quality control.
Since LCD displays have the advantages of compact size and the manufacturing cost of LCD displays has reduced greatly due to developed techniques, LCD displays are now implemented in computers other than portable computers. It is thus compelling that solutions for resolving the above problems are to be sought immediately.